fangemsonasfandomcom-20200216-history
Jasper
Jasper is a Homeworld Gem and antagonist who made her debut in the episode "The Return". As of "Earthlings", she has become corrupted after fusing with one of the Corrupted Gems that she had held captive. She now resides in the Burning Room in the Temple after being poofed by Peridot and bubbled by Amethyst. Appearance Jasper had tangerine skin with reddish-orange markings on her face and arms. She had amber eyes and plump lips. Her gemstone was located where a normal nose would be. She had thick, beige-white-colored flowing hair. Physique-wise, she was the archetype Quartz Gem soldier; she had a muscular body and stood both taller and wider than Garnet, an indication of her immense strength and durability. She wore a sleeveless bodysuit, similar to Peridot's, with a dark mahogany V-neck collar and a yellow diamond in the center. The torso of the bodysuit is maroon, and the legs are dark mahogany. She wore red boots with dark red toe caps. Personality Jasper is ruthless and headstrong, as well as a brutal combatant. Assumed to be a high-ranking Gem soldier and veteran of the Rebellion, Jasper is very authoritative and militaristic which directly affected her former subordinates, Peridot and Lapis Lazuli. She does not care about them, does not bother to heed their warnings or concerns, and will not hesitate to browbeat them into submission if they complain or disagree with her. The prejudice that Jasper exercises based on combat experience leads her to look down upon beings that appear weaker to her. Her attitude towards those whom she considers having proven themselves in battle, however, is a much more positive and respectful one. When she first arrives on Earth, she quickly dismisses Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl as weaklings not worth her time. She did, however, express disappointment after finding out that Rose Quartz was not present because she wants to face her in battle, as she respects her as the military commander of the Crystal Gems. Likewise, this causes her to be confused and frustrated as to why Rose apparently shapeshifted into a human boy to fight. In "Chille Tid", Jasper appears furious and unhinged. The most probable reason being the extended period that Jasper has remained immobile, trapped with Lapis in a seemingly endless power struggle in Malachite, held down with the weight of Earth's ocean and unable to escape the fusion. She is also shown to have developed a hatred towards Steven, attempting to attack him until Lapis gains control. She initially possessed a disdain for the act of fusion, claiming that it was "just a cheap tactic to make weak Gems stronger!". When Garnet defeated her and crashed the Gem Warship, the prospect of a humiliating defeat at the hands of the Crystal Gems revolted her so much that, in a desperate and hypocritical attempt to seize victory, she compelled Lapis Lazuli to fuse with her to form the unstable fusion Malachite. The two became trapped in a single body for an extended duration, and in that time Jasper became addicted to the massive increase in combat strength that fusion supplies; in "Super Watermelon Island", Jasper's personality spoke through Malachite, declaring that there was "more to this fusion thing" and that it opened her mind to a new world of possibilities. Presently, she is in an unfused state, but her stance on fusion has completely turned to one of total approval, albeit for perverse reasons, which eventually lead to her corruption after fusing with the green Snow Monster. However, despite her change in views on fusion, in "Crack the Whip", she is shown to be repulsed by Steven and Connie's fusion Stevonnie, due to them being a fusion between a Gem and a human. At the expense of all else, Jasper's mindset on victory is her primary focus. Without the prospect of a challenge, she considers the task at hand a waste of time. Jasper will even forsake her beliefs if that means she will come out on top. Interestingly, as long as they fought on even terms Jasper does seem to respect those who best her in combat, implying she has a warped code of honor. In "Alone at Sea", while still being as cruel and ruthless as before, Jasper appears more pathetic than in the past, with various attempts to convince Lapis that she has changed to take her back. Jasper also appears much more unhinged and unstable, having become completely addicted to being Malachite and the power they possessed together. After Lapis refuses to fuse with her again, she scornfully blames Steven, going as far as attempting to shatter him. In "Gem Hunt", Jasper is shown to be ruthless and carefree about injuring and poofing Corrupted Gems. Jasper even forcefully pulls the gemstone out from one of the monsters' body, showing no remorse afterwards. The reason for this is explained later in Earthlings when she states to one of the Corrupted Gems "you suffer because it's what you deserve!". Jasper believes this because the Corrupted Gems are weak, pathetic versions of their former selves, and now they embarrass Homeworld. In "Crack the Whip", Jasper reveals that she has enslaved the Gem monsters that she retrieved at the Great North to create her own personal army. She is shown to be somewhat sadistic, as while fighting Amethyst, Jasper shows no regards for her feelings as being defective and appearing to take delight in seeing her suffer. Jasper believes Amethyst is not a true Quartz soldier, telling her it is why she is so weak. Jasper even insults Rose Quartz's standards, knowing that it would enrage Amethyst. When one of the monsters became injured in battle from Lion's attack, the monster tried to flee, but Jasper did not let her, grabbing her tail and flinging her back to herself. She is also shown to possess a willingness to kill as she was about to finish off Amethyst by destroying her gemstone, but was stopped due to Stevonnie's intervention. In "Earthlings", Jasper has been shown to have no respect for any Gem that does not maintain their role in worshiping the Diamonds. She also seems to hold her herself in high regard, believing herself to be better than Earth. It is also revealed that Jasper's hatred toward Steven (and by extension, Rose) is because of what Rose did to her Gem colony, her planet, and Pink Diamond, making her seek revenge, which is the reason she returned to Earth to fight the Crystal Gems. It is hinted she harbors a bit of sorrow because of the loss of her Diamond as well. She also seemed upset that no-one she has ever fused with (Lapis and the Gem monster) liked fusing/being with her, showing a somewhat insecure side. It is also hinted in "Earthlings" that she considers herself somewhat of a failure due to the shattering of Pink Diamond: When asked why Jasper, unlike Peridot and Lapis, refused help from Steven, Rebecca Sugar says: Abilities All Era-1 Gems have various powers, including the ability to invoke a weapon, change shape, and strength, agility, speed, and skill beyond human capabilities. Jasper can also take refuge in her gemstone after being wounded to heal. She is also capable of fusion, as shown when she fuses with Lapis Lazuli to form Malachite and later a Corrupted Gem to form a centaur-like monstrosity. Being a Quartz Gem, her creation was to fit the role of a soldier within Gem culture. According to Peridot (a certified Kindergartener skilled enough to identify the type of Gem that emerged from a particular exit hole with a glance), Jasper is the 'ultimate' Quartz, made completely perfect, implying she is a superior specimen even among her own kind. As such, she has incredible amounts of physical strength and stamina, making her one of the most physically imposing Gems seen thus far. She is also strong of will, as it takes all of Lapis' concentration to subdue Jasper. Jasper's strength is further emphasized in "Alone at Sea" when she climbs up the anchor chain on the side of the ship, making the entire ship shake and creating a loud thumping sound. This happens once more when Jasper steps onto the ship. Jasper is also one of the most durable Gems ever shown in the series, being capable of withstanding the point blank explosion of a Gem Warship's reactor, the following crash and explosion of the entire ship unprotected, being hit with enough force to send her flying over the horizon, and being struck with enough force by Rose Quartz's Sword (which has the power to easily destroy a Gems' physical body) to be driven through a Corrupted Gem (poofing it in the process), all without poofing once. It takes Peridot driving a piece of scrap metal clear through her chest and out her back to finally poof her, and even then that was only after she had been Corrupted. Fusions * When fused with Lapis Lazuli, they form Malachite. * When fused with the Snow Monster, they form a Corrupted Jasper Fusion. Skillset * Crash HelmetProficiency: By gathering her resolve and thirst for battle, Jasper can summon her weapon; a tangerine, crystalline helmet. The helmet acts both as a weapon and armor; a hammer-like protrusion in the front of the helmet allows her to use it to charge, slam, and headbutt her opponent, in the shape of a yellow diamond, while a clear orange-tinted visor extends down, covering the upper part of her face and her gemstone. The sturdiness of the helmet rivals that of Garnet's gauntlets, as Jasper was shown continuously countering her attacks. A fast swing from the front of the helmet was hard enough to poof Amethyst (among other damage she had). Its usefulness as armor is shown when she is struck with an extremely powerful blow from Stevonnie using Rose Quartz's sword that would have gone directly into her head without it. While the Corrupted Gem Jasper was riding is poofed from the force of the strike slamming Jasper into her, Jasper was not. * Martial Arts: Further reflecting the similarities between herself and Amethyst, Jasper is likewise prone to mixing up her weapon-based attacks with martial arts moves, such as grappling, throwing, or attacking with swift yet powerful punches. Due to the nature of her weapon, the two styles mix seamlessly and combine into a powerful, but ultimately reckless fighting style with immense collateral damage. She is also skilled enough to completely outclass Amethyst. * Headbutting: As the name implies, Jasper shows she can headbutt without her weapon. This version, although weaker without her helmet, still has the potential to knock out a human being, as seen with Steven in "The Return". * Piloting: Whilst Jasper herself has never demonstrated this ability, It is implied by Doc in "Back to the Moon" that Jasper can pilot Gem ships, such as a Roaming Eye. Unique Abilities * Comet Charge: Jasper can lunge at her foes with alarming speed and power. Evidence shows as the attack breaks through layers of a hard gemstone. While she performs this attack, a fiery aura forms around her. * Spin Dash: Jasper can rapidly roll in a ball-like shape to attack enemies. While Amethyst was shown to have this ability as well, it seems that Jasper's version is more powerful, and is more of a threat than Amethyst's. Jasper can also use the technique to dash across a spacious room and plunge into the air. Weaponry * Gem Destabilizer: Homeworld Gems, in addition to their summonable weapon, seem to carry a personal defense weapon known as Gem Destabilizers — extremely potent, non-lethal tools used to subdue enemy Gems. Jasper is seen using this weapon on Garnet in "The Return". She attempts to use it again in "Jail Break", but Garnet pried it from her hand and broke it immediately afterward. Category:Characters